


For the First Time at Forty-Five

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: In a Manor of Speaking [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dom Hermione Granger, Dom Severus Snape, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multi, POV Severus Snape, Pet Names, Rope Bondage, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape-centric, Smut, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Switch Hermione Granger, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Severus Snape, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Promp: Sharing a Blanket
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: In a Manor of Speaking [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950238
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	For the First Time at Forty-Five

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Severus, you old fool.

Hermione tugged on the blanket from somewhere on his right, and he rolled off of it, already irritated. Not necessarily with her, or even with Lucius, who was snoring softly on his left. No, they weren’t the problem. 

It was simply the day that should be like any other day. When  _ Lucius  _ had turned 45 it hadn’t seemed such a big deal. And yet now as he faced beginning the day that would mark the shift in his age from 44 to 45, the very idea loomed over him, threatening to chase the air from his lungs. 

Perhaps it was because his mother had never made it to 45. She had died at 44. Perhaps it was because Severus himself had never presumed to make it to 45 himself. At 38 he had faced death, and it was only the hand of the woman that now lay beside him that had stopped him from landing in his grave. A small, gentle yet fierce hand that was now resting on his shoulder, just below the scars that were a stark reminder of that day. 

The black and silver sheets of his bed hid all but the top of her head from sight, but he knew exactly how she looked, sleeping peacefully in his bed. The first time she’d joined him here, he’d lain awake for hours, memorizing every inch of her against the stark black. It hadn’t been the first time they’d had sex, or slept together, or even the first time he’d watched her sleep. But it had been the first time she’d been in  _ his  _ bed. All the other times it had been her flat, or one of the dozen rooms Lucius kept ready for guests, or Lucius’ own bed.

That night, something had shifted. She had moved from “former student” to “intriguing possibility” to “current paramour” frighteningly quickly. And then that night, she cemented herself as “integral.” She continued to retain her status as “pain in the arse,” but Severus suspected that would never change, and he’d be rather upset if it did. 

Lucius likewise continued to be a thorn in his side, but he was a charming thorn that seemed immune to Severus’ poor tempers and had the body of a god. Not to mention years’ worth of shared experiences that he’d never have to explain because Lucius had survived the same that he had. In many ways, Lucius had it worse. Severus had never had to live with the madman, or spend any time in the hellhole they called a prison. Lucius didn’t discuss it often, but Severus knew it haunted him. 

Severus gingerly reached out beneath the covers, and traced the curves of Hermione’s waist. She moaned softly, shuffling closer, and Severus rested his palm over her arse, feeling her shudder in contentment. With his other hand, he reached for Lucius, and found his knee hiked up nearly to his chest.  _ For being so tightly laced in public, he was a remarkably unrestrained sleeper, and unexpectedly flexible,  _ Severus thought with a quiet snort. Anchored with them both at his side, he felt his irritation fade. Tracing Lucius’ inner thigh with a light touch, Severus refocused his thoughts from the horrors of the past, to the contentment that he only truly felt with both of their presences. 

He would never admit aloud, old habits die hard, after all, but for the first time in his miserable life, he was happy. 

“Who are you and what did you do with Severus?” Lucius’ voice was heavy with sleep, and Severus rewarded him with only an arched brow as a response. “I believe you told me if I tried waking  _ you  _ with a handjob you’d feed my hand to my peacocks,” Lucius sniffed, rolling his hips to press his cock more firmly into Severus’ hand. 

“And I still would.” 

“Hermione did it last week,” Lucius grumbled, and Severus smirked, slowing his pace, swiping his thumb over the weeping head. 

“Pardon me,” Severus drawled, withdrawing his hand slowly. Lucius caught his wrist in an iron grip. 

“I didn’t say stop,” he growled, and swiftly rolled, pinning Severus beneath him. His bright blond hair hung around his face in curtains, filling his nose with the scent of his shampoo, and Severus met his eyes to offer a challenge. Lucius responded immediately, kissing him hard and grinding his stiff cock against Severus’. They groaned in tandem, the friction fanning the embers of passion to flames. 

Lucius grasped their cocks together in one hand, pumping them slowly, teasingly. Severus took advantage of his position and squeezed handfuls of Lucius’ tight arse, knowing he’d leave pretty pink prints of his fingers over alabaster skin. 

Mid-kiss, Lucius tore himself upwards with a gasp, looking around wildly. They found Hermione kneeling to the side, an impish smile playing at her lips. “That was payback for not giving me any warning last week. And I’m allowed to wake him up with handjobs because I don’t wake him up before the bloody sun.” 

Severus felt a cool sensation trickle down his balls, and realized Hermione must’ve used the preparation charm on Lucius while they’d been otherwise engaged. Severus chuckled.  _ Cheeky witch. _

“She did tell you she was going to get you back,” Severus reminded him, and Lucius rolled his eyes. 

“Did you have something particular in mind, Princess? Or are you just going to watch?” 

Hermione glanced at Severus, who gave her the tiniest nod, and removed his hands from Lucius’ arse. She raised her wand and deep purple ropes shot from the end of her wand, criss crossing his torso, arms, and thighs in intricate patterns. His eyes widened in surprise, but he stayed still as Hermione crawled around behind him, tracing the ropes with a finger. They were more for show and symbolic than for restricting movement, but Severus could see where it looped around the base of his cock, forming a cock ring. 

“Sev’s going to fuck you. I’m going to watch until we decide if you deserve to fuck me. If you make it that far, we’ll see if you get to come today.” Her smile was downright devious, and Severus felt a thrill shoot through him. She played a largely submissive role in their relationship, but when she wanted to be dominant, she did it well. When she’d proposed this little game to him last night, he hadn’t realized it was going to be before breakfast, but Severus didn’t mind one bit. 

“On your knees,” Hermione ordered, and Lucius obediently slid off Severus’ hips and settled on his hands and knees. She shuffled back, allowing Severus room to position himself behind Lucius. He trailed his fingers down his spine, smirking at the shudder that wracked his body. He didn’t give him any further warning, just thrust into him. Severus moaned at the familiar, tight heat that surrounded his cock, and Lucius gasped. Severus paused, and Lucius nodded, reassuring Severus that he’d just been surprised at the sudden intrusion, and wasn’t hurt. 

Hermione lay back against the pillows, one hand trailing across her nipples, teasing them into pretty pink peaks. Severus kept his eyes on Hermione even while he fucked Lucius, groaning when her other hand slipped between her thighs. 

“Look at her, Lucius. Isn’t she lovely?” Lucius’ head turned, and he whimpered. He wouldn’t speak until he was given permission, but that just made whispering dirty things in his ear that much more fun. “Do you think she’ll let you taste her sweet cunt? Or will she offer it to me?” Severus gripped his hips, pulling him back to shift the angle so he brushed against his prostate with every thrust. Severus knew just by the tension of his shoulders that he’d calculated correctly. “So tight, Lucius. Has it been too long since you’ve been properly fucked?” 

Lucius clenched around him in response, and Severus groaned. Few things were as tantalizing as Lucius’ arse while their witch fingered herself to them, and Hermione knew it. She let her legs fall open, giving them both a prime, unobstructed view of her glistening centre. Her fingers danced over her clit, and Severus watched as her body tensed and relaxed as she teased herself. 

Lucius began to moan a short time later, and Severus took a handful of sweet smelling, silky hair, pulling him up against his chest. With his lips to his neck, he kissed and nipped along the tendons, tasting his skin and breathing in the scent of Hermione’s sex that permeated the air. “Do you deserve to fuck her, Lucius? Should we let you bury your cock in her sweet quim? Severus reached around and squeezed his velvety cock for good measure, and Lucius panted in response, squeezing his eyes shut against the overwhelming sensation. 

“Answer him, Lucius. Do you deserve to fuck me?” Hermione sat forward, legs still spread wide. 

“Please!” Lucius gasped as Severus released his hair, letting him fall forward to his hands again. “Let me fill you, Princess.” 

“What do you think Sev? Shall we let him fuck me?”    
  
Severus thrust against his prostate again before answering. “He’s been watching you. I’m sure his mouth is watering for you, Petite.” 

“Is that true, Lucius?” Her tone was innocent and sweet, but the look in her eye was anything but. Severus knew she’d let him fuck her, but for a split second he wanted her to himself. He could practically taste her on the air, and the scent, mixed with Lucius’ hair was intoxicating. 

“Yes! Please Princess!” His begging was cut off when she knelt before him, and leaned over to kiss Severus. Severus stilled, deep enough in Lucius’ arse that his balls hung heavy against the other man’s as Hermione buried one hand in Severus’ hair and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. She gasped against his mouth, and Severus would have been willing to bet a shiny sickle that Lucius was kissing every inch of her stomach and thighs that he could reach without disobeying a direct order. 

Several long, sensual kisses later, Hermione sat back, and Severus could see the tell-tale glistening tracks of Lucius’ silver tongue across her abdomen. He snapped his hips sharply, and Lucius groaned. Reaching around. Severus grasped his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Hermione slid into place beneath them both, and Severus lined him up with her pussy, letting his knuckles brush over her the bundle of nerves that made her arch her back, hungry for more stimulation. 

“Fuck me.” 

Lucius didn’t second guess the order, just drove into her. Severus allowed him to set the pace, sliding onto his cock every time he slid out of Hermione. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself from coming with every flutter of Lucius’ hole around him, but as hard as it was for him, he knew Lucius would be suffering with the extra stimulation and lack of mental preparation that Severus had. 

The blond man set a breakneck pace, alternatively fucking Hermione and himself, chasing the orgasm that the rope looped around his cock prevented. Severus watched hungrily as Lucius’ lips closed around a pert nipple, and Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed, her mouth dropping open in an entirely indecent moan. 

Hermione’s ecstasy was his undoing, and the pressure that had been steadily building in his balls crested, pumping his release into Lucius’ arse and leaving him breathless. His legs shook, and he collapsed to the side with a groan, happy to watch Hermione and Lucius together as he recovered.

He wasn’t disappointed, as Lucius redoubled his efforts, likely aching to come by now. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, the sound of skin meeting skin ringing through the spacious room. Her face was an open book, and Severus could nearly time her orgasm down to the second based on her expressions. She was so close… Close enough that Severus wondered if he’d need to release the ropes that held Lucius’ pleasure captive himself, but the ropes dissolved as he watched, and Lucius came with a shout, his name on her lips as she fell apart beneath him. 

They collapsed next to Severus with Hermione in the middle, both breathing hard. Beads of sweat trickled down Lucius’ flushed neck, sticking blond locks to the column of his throat. Hermione reached out for them both, and Severus rolled to kiss along her ribcage, trailing his fingers along the length of her thigh. She swept her hand over his shoulders, and the casual intimacy of the moment hit him with enough force to make him stop cold. 

Lucius propped himself up on one elbow, kissing Hermione soundly. Severus watched, the band of emotion tightening further around his chest. They parted, and Lucius leaned over to kiss Severus far more gently than he had the years previous. 

“Happy Birthday, you old fool,” he whispered, only loud enough for Severus to hear. Severus lay back, and Hermione rolled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder, looking up at him with wide, unguarded brown eyes. 

“I love you,” she whispered, and Severus closed his eyes, holding her a bit closer. 

_ Perhaps 45 wouldn’t be so awful after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaand we're back! Again, all of these are the same very out of order story. We'll get to reordering eventually. Until then, enjoy the chaos!


End file.
